


The Tough Parts

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Playing Dad Take Two [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	The Tough Parts

Dean was woken up the following morning to the sound of cartoons, causing him to groan. “Come on, kid.” He rolled over to his stomach. “Go back to sleep.” Why was he a morning person even as a kid? That went against the laws of nature or something. Was he like this the first time around?

Sammy laughed at something on the tv before looking over at Dean. “It’s almost 10.” He told him. “I took a shower, got dressed, and had leftover pizza before I turned the tv on.” His hazel eyes went back to the drawings moving across the screen. “Cas stopped by, too. Asked if you planned to keep hunting. I asked him where Dad was, but he wouldn’t tell me. Just said that he’d only wanted to ask you that one question.” He shrugged.

He’d almost forgotten about the whole memories thing. Not something that was going to make life any easier on anyone. Dean wasn’t looking forward to the fallout from having to tell him things as they came up. Apparently, first it was telling his baby brother that Dad was dead. “Let me wake up a bit and we’ll talk.” He sighed, getting up and stretching.

“Okay.” Sam nodded, not looking away from the screen. Pushing Dean first thing was like breathing- he just knew it.

* * *

Sitting across from Sammy, Dean sipped his coffee, his eyes finally starting to stay open. His hair was stuck up in odd places, but he didn’t care. “So, where’s Dad?” Sam asked, a serious look on his face. If the angel in the trench coat wouldn’t tell him, then it had to be something big.

“Sammy…” Dean started. “Dad’s _dead_.” God, he hated this. “Died a few years back, m-made a deal to save me.” Running his hand through his short hair, he kept his eyes on the table. While older Sam had his issues with John, younger Sammy had still looked up to him. In an odd way. Telling an 8 year old Sam what happened was so much harder than telling a 22 year old Sam, or a 30 year old Sam. He’d tell them over and over, just to save having to tell a young Sam the truth.

There was a heavy silence for a moment. “Dead?” He breathed, as if testing the word on his tongue. “Wait, you said he made a deal- a few years ago. I thought I saw him a few days back?” Sam asked, furrowing his brows. He knew Dean was older, that memory never left. Dean was with him when this had happened.

He nodded, letting out a half chuckle. “Yeah. We were in a bad car wreck, and I wasn’t going to make it.” Dean thought back to watching John fall to the ground by his hospital bed. “He gave up his life for me. There’s a lot that’s happened, but I won’t slam you with them all at once. It’ll be confusing, but you always were a smart kid.” He gave Sam a soft smile.

“At least one of us was.” Sam teased. “Are you gonna drop me off with Bobby, then?” He asked, a bit sad at the thought. He loved Bobby, but he’d rather be with Dean. “So you can keep hunting?” Dean was older, and that’s what he’d been raised like. Surely, that’s what he would continue doing, right?

Tears stung Dean’s eyes, having to tell him about more death of people they cared about. At least he didn’t remember Jo, or Ellen. Small blessings. “I’m sorry, Sammy.” He said softly, looking up. “Bobby was killed.” He added, seeing the pain fill Sam’s eyes.

Sam nodded. “How?” He wasn’t asking for details, but a general idea would be nice.

“Shot in the head.” He explained, swallowing. “He was jumping in the back of a van to get away and we didn’t even know. Next thing I know, we’re racing to the hospital.” Thinking back to seeing his surrogate father like that killed him.

* * *

Thankfully, no more talk of death happened at that little motel table. The Winchester brothers packed up their things, and checked themselves out. Sam watched the scenery fly by as they drove away from the town that literally changed their lives forever. 

Dean’s mind wasn’t focused on the hunt anymore. Now it was all over the place. How would he raise Sam- again? How the hell would he keep him safe, at all times? There were angels, demons, Crowley, and a shit ton of other stuff.

It surprised him when Sam pulled him from his thoughts, pointing out how long they had been driving. “Dean, man, can we stop?” He asked, shifting. “I’m hungry, I’m thirsty, and I have to use the bathroom!”

“Yeah, sorry. Have a lot on my mind.” He sighed, licking his lips. “I’ll pull off at the next exit, how’s that sound?” Dean asked, glancing at Sam.

“Sure, works for me.” Sam nodded. “We still live motel to motel, don’t we?” That’s what it seemed like. Nothing had been mentioned about a house or apartment. That wasn’t the hunter way.

Dean actually smiled at that. A real smile. “No, I’m taking you home, Sammy.” He was beaming, glad to get the chance to say that. “It’s ours. Beds, a kitchen, a library, hot water.”

Sam looked like a kid on Christmas. “ _Really_?!” He got excited. “How far off are we?”

“Uh, we should be there in the next couple days.” He shrugged. “Depends on detours and stops.”

Having a real home to look forward to gave Sam a burst of energy. “I can’t wait!” He chuckled, his whole face lighting up. Dean looked over, feeling a bit better at the entire situation.


End file.
